Party All Night Long
by FluffyPuffGirl
Summary: Naruto tries to have a three sum with Sasuke and Gaara but it turns upsides down. What started out as Naruto being in controll ended up as Naruto being drugged and tied to a bed.


This is just a quick fix story I wrote. I'm bored but I don't want to update my other story yet cause I just updated it earlier today lol. I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.

Lights were flashing, music was blasting and people were all over the place. There was a huge party for the people who past their exams. School was finally out and this was the biggest party of the year and Naruto was going to make the best of it. Whether Sasuke and Gaara wanted to or not, Naruto was going to make them have a three sum by spiking their drinks. Naruto had it all planned out. He figured out what the two's favorite drinks were, spiked them and was about to hand them out. Naruto had to be careful though since Gaara liked the same drink Naruto did. Naruto ordered Sasuke's drink first and put the pill in. It began to fizz.

_Perfect._

He danced his way over to Sasuke and stood next to him.

"Hey Sasuke! Great party huh? How come you're not dancing?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't dance…"

Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and smiled.

"Come on Sasuke it's a party! Oh and I got you a drink."

Naruto handed the drink to him and Sasuke eyed it suspiciously. He looked over at Naruto.

"Why are you here anyways? I thought this party was for people who passed their exams."

"I passed! Just barely… I got a 70."

Sasuke shrugged his way off of Naruto and walked to the other side of the room drink in hand.

_One down, one to go. _

When Sasuke reached the other side of the room he leaned against the wall and shook his head at the drink.

_Naruto… I'm not dumb…_

Sasuke quickly dumped his drink into the plant while Naruto wasn't looking. Still, Sasuke liked Naruto. And sometimes hated himself for it. He sighed and watched Naruto.

_And now he's going to try to get Gaara too. Naruto you idiot…_

Sasuke decided to play along and headed upstairs to the bedroom and awaited his two lovers for the evening.

Naruto ordered two drinks. One for himself and one for Gaara. He put the pill in one of the drinks and it began to fizz.

_Now for Gaara…_

He walked over to Gaara who was standing in the corner of the room glaring at people who even looked at him wrong. Naruto slipped his way through the crowd and over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Hmm…"

"Enjoying the party?"

He didn't say anything. Naruto looked at the drinks. He couldn't remember which one he spiked. He thought about it and handed Gaara a drink.

"Well loosen up a bit okay?"

Gaara took a sip.

"What ever…"

Naruto took a sip of his drink too.

_Tastes funny… Whatever!_

Naruto conversed with Gaara until they had both finished their drinks. Naruto started to feel funny and started wobbling a bit. He leaned against Gaara. Gaara sighed. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones he ever liked. If anyone was going to be drunk or drugged around him, it might as well be one of those two. Naruto tried to stand back up only to just fall against Gaara again. Naruto's ass brushed up against Gaara's crotch. Gaara groaned a bit. Gaara helped Naruto upstairs. It was better than being around the noisy people. He past by one of the rooms and noticed Sasuke was laying on a bed like he was waiting for someone. Gaara came in and placed Naruto on the bed. Gaara closed the door and Sasuke sighed and sat up.

"What happened?"

Gaara sat next to Sasuke on the bed.

"He tried to spike my drink but gave me the wrong one."

"You too huh?"

Naruto got up and fell right on top of Sasuke. He started giving him sloppy kisses.

"Oohh Sasuke, fuck me."

"Damit Naruto…"

Sasuke couldn't help but kiss back. Naruto was just too cute when he was drunk. Gaara watched wide eyed and his member just kept getting harder. Right in front of him was Sasuke and Naruto making out. He couldn't take it anymore. Gaara stood up and started undoing his pants. Sasuke looked over and sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen… Cause I wanted it to happen too."

By the time Sasuke got Naruto off of him, Gaara was completely naked with a ragging hard on. Sasuke tried getting undressed too but Naruto was all over him. Gaara came around to the other side of the bed and started undressing Naruto. Sasuke chuckled.

"I don't think any of us would have gotten anything done if we were drugged like him."

Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it next to Gaara's clothes. Naruto began rubbing Sasuke's body while Gaara was trying to get Naruto's pants off.

"Oh Sasuke, you have such a nice six pack."

Sasuke smiled at the comment and continued getting undressed. Before long they were all naked and wondering what to do. Sasuke and Gaara decided they were going to have some fun with Naruto. Gaara pulled out some stuff from his backpack that he brought. He had rope, vodka, and lube. Sasuke cocked his head.

"You smart ass. You knew this was coming!"

Gaara smirked and began to tie up Naruto. Naruto groaned.

"No fair!"

Naruto tugged at the restraints. Sasuke and Gaara leaned over him and smiled devilishly. Gaara poured a bit of vodka all over Naruto's body and some into his naval and around his cock. Sasuke began suckling the vodka off of Naruto's nipples while Gaara licked it out of his naval. Naruto groaned and squirmed as he felt their tongues all over his body.

"Oh Sasuke! Gaara!"

Naruto squirmed more and gasped when he felt a warm and wet sensation around his cock. He looked down and saw Gaara sucking on the head. Sasuke continued at Naruto's now red nipples.

This continued for a while until Sasuke got jealous of Gaara. Sasuke took the bottle of vodka and had a sip before joining Gaara. Gaara was licking Naruto's cock up and down. Sasuke laid next to him and intertwined his tongue with Gaara's as they both licked Naruto's member. Naruto moaned loud.

"I…I'm gunna cum!"

Gaara gently sucked on Naruto's balls while Gaara sucked on the head. Naruto let out a slight gasp before cumming all over in Gaara's mouth. Naruto breathed heavily and finally relaxed against the restraints. Sasuke tackled Gaara and kissed him hard. Swapping Naruto's jizz back and forth between their mouths. Their tongues wrestled and they tossed around on the bed a bit before bumping into Naruto. Sasuke got up and untied him. Gaara took this opportunity to tackle Sasuke and tie him down. Sasuke struggled as Gaara looked down at him and smirked.

"Your turn."

Before Gaara could move, Naruto was already sucking on Sasuke's cock. Sasuke groaned and shivered. Gaara thought for a second and then got an idea. He got the lube and flipped Sasuke over, forcing him to stay on all fours. He rubbed the strawberry lubricant all over his cock and stood over Naruto. Naruto was still sucking on Sasuke's cock and was in his own little world. Gaara began probing Sasuke's asshole and Sasuke gasped.

"Ready?"

Gaara slowly pushed it in and Sasuke closed his eyes tight and buried his face in the pillow. He began pumping into Sasuke's ass slowly.

"Oh god…"

Gaara began going faster and faster. Naruto began getting bored with sucking Sasuke's cock and slipped out from under them. Naruto saw Gaara pounding into Sasuke and wanted to be in on the fun too. He got behind Gaara and shoved his cock up Gaara's ass. Gaara screamed and looked back at Naruto. Gaara smirked. He liked it rough. At first they were all off pace and had to keep stopping. But after a while they were all in sync. Gaara groaned.

"Im gunna…cum soon…"

Sasuke began breathing heavily.

"Me too."

"Me four."

Sasuke groaned loud and came first getting cum all over the bed below him. Sasuke looked under him to watch Gaara fuck him. Gaara came next and most of it went into Sasuke's ass. But he pulled it out in time to get some to hit Sasuke's chin. Naruto was last and his cock slipped outa Gaara's ass causing him to cum all over Gaara's legs. Naruto passed out after that. Gaara quickly untied Sasuke and Sasuke fell to the bed. Gaara fell next to him and they all fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up and saw Gaara and Sasuke laying next to him and they were all naked. He groaned.

"What happened?"

Sasuke and Gaara slowly stirred. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.  
"That was the best night ever."

Poor Naruto didn't remember much but remember enough to know what happened. He didn't need to remember anyways since they were all just going to do it again later.


End file.
